Warriors: The Next Generation: Gathering Storm
by littlesoul7
Summary: Goldenpaw, medicine cat apprentice of ThunderClan, wants nothing more then to be able to do her own thing. Why should she listen to everyone else? They're all mousebrained fools! But when an ominous prophecy is sent to her, what will Goldenpaw do? Will she be able to make the right choice for her clan? Or will she make a mistake that all the clans will pay for?
1. Allegiances

** Alright, this is a fanfic I wrote a long time ago, and never got around to editing. Due to it's old age, it's not very good in some places. BUT! It is DONE, so all I need to do is edit it. Meaning that the chapters won't take months to appear. **

**SPOILER WARNING! If you haven't read all the way up to the last book of Omen of the Stars, this may contain spoilers. **

**It takes place several generations after Omen of the Stars.**

**WARNING AGAIN: The characters aren't very well developed in places, and some of them are overpowered, and some of this I just don't like. But I guess I might as well post it here, as it isn't doing anyone any good sitting on my computer.**

**I don't own Warriors. I wish I did. But I don't. I hope to one day become an Erin Hunter. But until that day (which may never comelol), I don't claim ownership to Warriors**

**ALLEGIANCES**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER CROWSTAR**-ragged black tom with orange eyes

**DEPUTY** ** GREYFOOT**-long-furred gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT** ** FEATHERBREEZE**-flat-faced, long-furred brown she-cat with

silver eyes

APPRENTICE, GOLDENPAW

**WARRIORS ** (toms and she-cats without kits)

**BRAMBLETAIL**-brown and black tom with yellow eyes

**APPRENTICE, DAWNPAW**

** VINEHEART**-long spindly tabby tom with bright blue eyes

** ADDERCLAW**-grey she-cat with a scar at the base of her tail and

cold grey eyes

** APPRENTICE, RUNNINGPAW**

** LEOPARDTAIL**-spotted and white tom with bright blue eyes

** EMBERGLOW**-bright orange she-cat with amber eyes that glow

brightly in the night

**APPRENTICE, STARLINGPAW**

** ICECLAW**-white tom with blue eyes and black ears

** SILVERFANG**-light gray tom with hazel eyes

** APPRENTICED, MOTHPAW **

** MOSSPELT**-tabby she-cat with long, curly fur and olive eyes

**APPRENTICE, FINCHPAW**

** BLUEBIRD**-blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old in training to become warriors)

** DAWNPAW**-cream she-cat with green eyes

** GOLDENPAW**-striped bright she-cat with green eyes

**RUNNINGPAW**-grey tom with amber eyes and sturdy legs

**STARLINGPAW**-striped brown tabby tom with white flecks and

blue eyes

**MOTHPAW**-cream colored she-cat with brown paws

**FINCHPAW**-brown she-cat with white and black flecks and shifty

silver eyes

**QUEENS **(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**RABBITTAIL**-brown agile she-cat with long ears, a short tail

and green eyes

**FIRETAIL**-long-furred red tabby she-cat with three white paws and

icy blue eyes.

**EAGLEHEART**-brown and white she-cat with blue eyes (mother to

Swallowkit, a golden she-kit, and Ivykit, a cream and brown she-kit)

**ELDERS**

**POPPYTAIL**-cream tabby she cat with aqua eyes and folded

ears

**RAINSPLASH**-ragged blue tom with yellow eyes and a missing tail

**SKYFEATHER**-white tom with a splash of orange on his muzzle

and dull, grey eyes

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER** **THORNSTAR**-brown and gold tabby tom with amber eyes

**DEPUTY** **BRIARSTRIPE**-marbled tabby she-cat with green eyes and a

nick in her left ear

**MEDICINE CAT** **SWEETBLOSSOM**-cream she-cat with bright blue eyes

**WARRIORS** **SINGLE-EYE**-black and white tom with one green eye

**CEDARLEAF**-brown tabby tom with bright green eyes.

**HOLLYHEART**-pretty she-cat with fiery amber eyes

**BRACKENPELT**-dusty brown tom with golden eyes

**SOFTSTEP**-creamy she-cat with light brown paws and

blue eyes

**LIONTAIL**-golden tom with green eyes

**CINDERCLAW**-grey tabby tom with sharp yellow eyes

**LICHENFUR**-curly-haired calico she-cat with amber eyes

**QUEENS** **SPECKLEPELT**-white she-cat with black spots and

golden eyes

**MISTPELT**-silver she-cat with blue eyes

**ELDERS ** **SPIDERFANG**-black tom with green eyes

**SPOTTEDENOSE**-white and black speckled she-cat with

blue eyes and several long scars along

her flank

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER** **JAYSTAR**-blue-gray tom with bright green eyes

**DEPUTY** **FOXFANG**-red tom with dark blue eyes

**MEDICINE** **CAT** **BADGERPELT**-black and white she-cat with amber eyes

**WARRIORS** **SORRELHEART**-cream tom with warm yellow eyes

**RAINSPLASH**-blue calico she-cat with green eyes

**FROSTFIRE**-white and red tabby tom with yellow eyes

**MINNOWLEAP**-grey tom with dull golden eyes

**DUSKCLAW**-almost black tom with fiery amber eyes

**LEOPARDFANG**-large golden spotted she-cat with silver

eyes

**SILVERSTRIPE**-long-furred silver she cat with blue eyes

**ASHTAIL**-dark-grey tom with thin black stripes and green eyes.

**QUEENS** **RAVENWING**-young black she-cat with bright golden eyes

**ELDERS** **SINGLECLAW**-golden tabby tom with sky-blue eyes

**STORMFLIGHT**-strikingly handsome silver tom with intricate

markings and dark orange eyes

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER ** **RABBITSTAR**-grey-brown tom with very muscular legs and cold green eyes

**DEPUTY** **DUSTCLAW**-short furred brown she-cat with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT** **BOULDERFUR**-grey tom with small white feet and large watery eyes

**WARRIORS** **BIRCHLEAF**-light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**BATCLAW**-almost black tom with grey eyes

**ROBINWING**-red tom with greyish flecks on his back and blue

eyes

**FOXTAIL**-red tom with black feet and tail and green eyes

**LARGE-EAR**-large grey tom with peculiar large ears

**GOLDPELT**-golden tom with long silky fur and blue

eyes

**FERNTAIL**-pretty brown she-cat with a long flowing tail and amber

eyes

**QUEENS** **NIGHTWING**-pretty jet black tom with striking green eyes

**REEDTAIL**-timber she-cat with large entrancing green eyes

**ELDERS** **ROBINPELT**-bright orange tom with amber eyes

**LITTLEFANG**- black and white tom with scratch marks where his

eyes used to be

**NO-TAIL**-wiry golden she-cat with a missing tail and blue eyes

**Okay, there are the fail names I came up with 'bout a year ago. I'll post the prologue soon.**

**~littlesoul7**


	2. Prologue

**Well, here's the prologue.**

**I don't own Warriors. I wish I did. But I don't. **

Prologue

Pinepaw hissed in frustration. Her bossy mentor, Liontail, had told Thornstar specifically not to allow her at the next gathering. The nerve! '_I had only attacked a WindClan intruder._' Okay, so it had been a dead squirrel. But that didn't mean she had to miss out on the next gathering. It wasn't fair. One mistake and bam! No seeing her friend Hawkpaw. It wasn't as though she could waltz into RiverClan and say, 'Hi!' No, she'd have to wait until the next gathering and there was still no guarantee that the handsome tabby tom would be there. She could still feel his breath in her ear as he told her that he would see her next moon. And now he wouldn't! '_I know it's against to rules to pick a mate from another clan...but no one would have to know!_'

Pinepaw was snapped out of her silent rage by a voice, "Pinepaw! Pinepaw! We need to hunt. C'mon! I don't wanna fail my team assessment because you didn't want to come."

Pinepaw shook her the fog out of her head to find to find herself being poked by her littermate, Fogpaw. "Oh. Sorry Fogpaw."

Fogpaw rolled his eyes, "Just my luck to be stuck with you. I've been trying to wake you up for a what felt like a moon. Ugh! Just come on, you've done enough harm."

Pinepaw hung her head in shame, "Sorry." Fogpaw ignored her.

Pinepaw parted her jaws and scented the ShadowClan marshes. _'Lizard and frog and maybe, nah. Yes, raven!'_ Pinepaw hissed to Fogpaw, "I smell raven. Quickly, lets-" Fogpaw ignored her and started stalking towards it. "Wait for me!" Pinepaw dashed after her brother, only to hear the flapping of wings. Pinepaw looked up to see a raven soaring upwards. Fogpaw turned to her, a rage in his eyes so fierce it was like a fire. Pinepaw backed up a little, "I- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... I forgot! Honest!"

Fogpaw wasn't listening, "..Every time I come close to success you spoil it. I am so sick of you. It's like eating crowfood every time I even look at you!" His neck fur was bristling and he looked twice as big then as he did three heartbeats ago. He didn't stop there though. "You're useless! I'm going to fail the assessment for the second time in a row because I've been paired with my useless sister. Well I've got news for you: I'm not failing this time because of you. You're not going to make anyone else fail." Pinepaw gulped and backed up more. She could see that her brother wasn't fooling around. His claws were unsheathed and the rage wasn't calming. "Now it's time to rid myself of that sister once and..."

Pinepaw didn't wait for him to finish. She ran. Ran, and continued running, all through the ShadowClan territory.

Never before had Pinepaw experienced such fear. She knew Fogpaw was faster and would soon catch her and flay her alive. Pinepaw was in such terror that she didn't notice that she was in ThunderClan territory until she heard the yowling coming from a ThunderClan patrol. _'If one doesn't kill me, the other will..._' Hopelessness washed over Pinepaw. '_No, I can't die! It's bad enough that I lied to Hawkpaw once. I can't bear to wait a lifetime before talking to him again!_' Feeling exhilarated, she dashed away. She could feel the ThunderClan cats on her heels, but she gave no notice. Her undoing was the badly positioned root that tripped her. '_No!_' She felt herself flying through the air. '_I must have been going fast when the root tripped me,_' She thought vaguely before hitting the ground. Pain flashed through her leg, and she found she couldn't move it. The ThunderClan patrol loomed over her. _'So this is how it ends?'_ was the last thought she had before the world turned black.

**There ya go. I hope you enjoy it :P**


	3. The Prophecy

**Bleh, another chapter I had to read through. I hope some of you enjoy this, though I'm doubtful, and think that I may be submitting this for no reason lol. **

**Please read my other fanfic! It's much better, I'm only going through and fixing typos in this.**

**I don't own Warriors.**

Chapter One: The Prophecy

Goldenpaw pounced. The mouse stood no chance and would soon be in her jaws. Sure enough, Goldenpaw caught it and the scent alone made her mouth water. She was about to take a succulent first bite when a bossy voice interrupted, "Goldenpaw, wake up! We're low on chamomile."

Goldenpaw woke and turned to glower at Featherbreeze, "Couldn't it have waited?" Goldenpaw growled.

Featherbreeze replied icily, "No Goldenpaw, it couldn't have. Dawnpaw is waiting to go to the moonpool so she can get her assessment and we're out of chamomile."

Goldenpaw leapt to her paws, "My sister is that close to being a warrior? No fair! I just want my name. I was almost finished with my warrior training before you said that I wasn't cut out to be one. I almost caught a squirrel!"

Featherbreeze snorted. "Sorry, but 'almost' doesn't feed the clan. If you had stayed a warrior apprentice it'd take even longer before you got your warrior name. You aren't meant to be a warrior. Your dream at the moonpool proves it. You said it yourself, so quit griping. I didn't take you as an apprentice to hear all your woes."

Goldenpaw hung her head. "Alright, sorry Featherbreeze. I'll go find chamomile."

Featherbreeze snapped, "Good, and be quick about it! We can't afford to wait a moon!" Goldenpaw nodded and dashed off.

Goldenpaw was padding back to camp with a mouthful of chamomile. '_This should make her happy. Yeesh! the things I have to do! Still, it's easier than trying to do something I'm no good at_.' Goldenpaw dropped the chamomile at Featherbreeze's paws.

Featherbreeze turned and snarled, "We need poppyseeds, thyme, rush, and more cobwebs." She then muttered to herself, "I should have been prepared."

Goldenpaw hesitated, "What's going on?" she asked.

Featherbreeze growled, "No questions. Just GO!"

Goldenpaw shrunk back before mewing, "Okay," and scampered off.

Goldenpaw was searching for some cobwebs and wondered why Featherbreeze was so rushed. '_We had had plenty. I mean, sure there were a few cats draining our supplies. Rabbittail had broken his front leg and that had used up quite a few of those, but unless another cat broke.._' That was it. Another cat broke something. '_Wonderful! Just pile the work up why don't you?'_ Goldenpaw sighed. It looked like she'd have even less time with her sister than usual. _'What if... no... Dawnpaw couldn't have broken anything. She's too careful. Right. What if she broke her spine? She'd be ruined!_' Fearful now, Goldenpaw rushed around, dabbing cobwebs, whether or not they were occupied. If they were, the resident was promptly evicted. Goldenpaw hurried back to camp with all the herbs. She went to the medicine cat's den and dropped them, but when she called to Featherbreeze, she realized that Featherbreeze wasn't in the medicine cat den.

Goldenpaw yowled, "Featherbreeze! I have the herbs. I put them in the-" She was interrupted by an angry yowl.

"You mouse-brain! I'm over here!"

Goldenpaw murmured to herself, "Oh." She grabbed her herbs and left the den and found Featherbreeze outside a makeshift den-like area. '_Where did that come from_?' Goldenpaw approached the new 'den' warily. As soon as the herbs were off of her pelt, claws and mouth, she could smell an overpowering ShadowClan scent. Her pelt bristled. Goldenpaw tried to peer into the den only to get batted on the ear by an angry Featherbreeze.

Goldenpaw looked up to see her mentor glaring at her with amber eyes, "S-sorry..." Goldenpaw mewed sheepishly. Featherbreeze ignored her and snatched the herbs before disappearing into the den.

Goldenpaw felt a paw prodding her side; she turned to see her sister Dawnpaw poking her. "Hey, Goldenpaw, I need those herbs still. Featherbreeze said she was busy and to ask you."

Goldenpaw nodded, "All right, I'll get those." Goldenpaw padded towards the medicine cat's den closely followed by Dawnpaw, who was chattering non-stop.

"So when do you get your warrior, I mean medicine cat name? I should be getting mine in the next few sunrises. Can you believe it?"

Goldenpaw simply responded by occasionally nodding or meowing, "Uh-huh" or "Yeah."

Finally they reached the medicine cat den, and Goldenpaw picked out the correct herbs and gave them to Dawnpaw. "Have fun," she meowed, clearly worn out by Dawnpaw's non-stop chattering. _'I need to sleep._' Goldenpaw padded to Featherbreeze, "May I rest?"

Featherbreeze nodded hurriedly, "Go on then." Goldenpaw purred gratefully. She padded to the den and curled up to fall asleep.

A shadow that shrouded the land seemed to shout, _"Dark and Light shall join together to drive the evil from the land, but beware of the gem from the Gathering Storms. All will seem lost. But in your darkest hour, the return of a warrior who lost his heart lost long ago, may lead you to the victory you seek!"_

Goldenpaw blinked, confused. "W-what's going on?" She called to the shroud, two young kits, one tortoiseshell, one gray, padded out of the darkness, Goldenpaw realized with a jolt, that she could see the shadows behind that as if they weren't really there."W-who are you?" Goldenpaw asked shakily.

The tortoiseshell mewed, "We are the daughters of a cat long forgotten and sisters of a cat with a legacy not soon to be forgotten. We are Marigoldkit and Mintkit. We suffered because of a time long ago, and you, too, will suffer soon because of a shadow that will fill the heart of a cat. The danger is within your land. Beware of a cat from the clan of Shadow."

Goldenpaw shook her head, "Who's your sister?" She asked, curious now.

The one she presumed was Mintkit, answered, "Our sister was a cat of herbs; one that hadn't desired the fate thrown at her; one destined to die without knowing the joy of kits; one who bent the rules for her own desire. Our sister was Yellowfang, of Shadow, and then of Thunder."

Their young eyes gleamed with unnatural wisdom, causing Goldenpaw to shudder. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

Marigoldkit's eyes gleamed, "You are a cat of the likeness of Yellowfang. You, like her, won't accept the destiny handed to you. And your clan will prosper because of it. Trust your heart and you will glow brighter than the legendary leader of Fire."

Goldenpaw hissed. "Stop talking like that! You aren't elders!"

Mintkit stared at her, "Aren't we? We will rest permanently, soon. No one will remember us and we will rest for the seasons to come."

Goldenpaw meowed, "Oh. Uh, thanks for the warning, then."

Marigoldkit dipped her head, "Of course." Then the darkness vanished.

Goldenpaw woke with a start.

Featherbreeze stared at her. "Are you okay?" she asked in a concerned manner.

Goldenpaw shrugged. "Yeah, but I need to tell you-"

Featherbreeze shook her head, "I'm sorry, I can't talk. I just needed to tell you that we need Dewpot and Borage. Quickly now, fetch it."

Goldenpaw knew immediately that a queen must be kitting. She wondered vaguely if it was her mother Firetail. She couldn't wait for new littermates! She left and grabbed some before heading out to the nursery.

'_I've got to stop the blood!_' Goldenpaw thought desperately. "Help! Featherbreeze! It won't stop. Please, I can't lose her. And...the blood...it won't stop! Please! Featherbreeze!" Goldenpaw was wailing. Never before had a kitting gone so badly, and of course, it was Firetail.

Featherbreeze came and took one look at Firetail before turning on Goldenpaw, "How could this happen?" she snarled. "I let you take over so I can deal with something else and you're here getting ready to kill her!"

Goldenpaw shrunk back, "No...I didn't mean to... Please! Stop the blood. I can't lose my new littermates and my mother." Firetail groaned, the back of a kit was all that was in sight. _ 'It must be stuck sideways.'_ "Featherbreeze! The kit! It's sideways!"

Featherbreeze snarled, "Obviously." Featherbreeze grabbed the kit with her jaws and corrected the position, but it was too late for the little one. Though a few moments ago it was wiggling, it was now still. _'No! That was my sister, StarClan . That was my sister! You can't take her!'_ Firetail was still. No more wriggling kits were coming, it must've been only the one. Featherbreeze placed her tail on Firetail's muzzle before mewing, "She's dead."

Goldenpaw widened her eyes, "No! My mother and my sister! StarClan, how could you be so cruel!" Goldenpaw then snarled, "You may have taken my mother, but you will not take my sister!" Goldenpaw grabbed the kit and licked her furiously. _'If you take my sister StarClan, I will forever hate you!_' After about a minute of licking, she realized that the kit was beginning to breathe. _'Yes! Breathe little one. Breathe!'_

A voice mewed from behind her, "It is always sad when a queen is lost in the kitting."

Goldenpaw spun around, finding herself face to face with the ShadowClan intruder. "What do you want?" Goldenpaw meowed, sounding beaten as the kit stopped breathing again.

Featherbreeze took the barely breathing kit and began licking her; the young ShadowClan cat looked at Goldenpaw, "I know your pain." The cat meowed quietly, "I lost my younger sister and my mother in her kitting. I got it better though. My brother survived. He was nicer than Fogpaw. Lonekit is my brother. And I am Pinepaw, What is your-"

She was cut off by angry mews, "Hey! You ShadowClan mouse-brain! Get back to the prison!"

Pinepaw let out a mrrow of laughter, before scampering back to her den. "All right. If you insist."

Goldenpaw looked at Featherbreeze. "Is...is my sister alive?" she asked cautiously.

Featherbreeze looked up, her eyes filling with grief, "Yes, but not for long. Her lungs do not work properly and must have air forced into them for her to breathe."

Goldenpaw widened her eyes, "No! She will not go to StarClan. Her home is here, in ThunderClan. She is Hopekit, she will not die. Not like Firetail. I will spend my whole life caring for her if I have to. StarClan will not wrench her from my claws. Hopekit is mine!"

Featherbreeze sighed, "Goldenpaw, I'm sorry, but Hopekit will not survive. And if StarClan wants her, they are free to take her, we are powerless to stop them. I'm sorry Goldenpaw..." Goldenpaw looked up, "You're wrong! I'd sooner go to Dark Forest than give up Hopekit!" Featherbreeze shook her head, "Medicine cats can't save everyone, it doesn't work that way, Goldenpaw." The gold she cat shook her head in despair, "No! I may not be able to save everyone, but I will save Hopekit!" Featherbreeze hesitated for a moment before mewing, "Alright, I'll give you a quarter-moon off your medicine cat duties, that way you can care for Hopekit." Goldenpaw glared at Featherbreeze, "I'll care for her as long as I want! You can't stop me from saving my sister!" Featherbreeze simply gave Hopekit to Goldenpaw and padded away, Goldenpaw resumed the licking, then, picked Hopekit up, and brought her to the nursery, where she found the warmest spot available.

Moonhigh came, and Goldenpaw felt like her tongue had died. '_It's almost morning, little one.'_ She looked down at Hopekit and smiled softly before continuing to lick. _'I must be careful not to get her to wet, lest she freezes, I'll take a break while she warms up... Maybe a short nap...'_ Goldenpaw laid her head down on the warm moss before dozing off.

When Goldenpaw opened her eyes, she found it to be sunhigh, '_What a lovely day. Wait... Why am I in the nursery... Oh no!_' Instantly she looked for Hopekit, finding the tiny kit snuggled up next to her, warm, and... _'Breathing! Yes! She's breathing on her own!_' Goldenpaw felt joy filling her heart, "Featherbreeze! Look!" Goldenpaw then noticed the kit was trying to suckle, feeling hot with embarrassment, she looked up at Rabbittail, "Uhmm... Do you have any milk that Hopekit can share?" Rabbittail looked up warmly, "Of course, I felt so sad about poor Firetail, did you get a chance to share tongues with her last night?" Goldenpaw felt cold, "No..." Rabbittail nodded solemnly, "Firetail would have wanted you to take care of her kit instead, and I see that she's breathing! Wonderful! But she looks so hungry! Give her here." Goldenpaw hesitated, but then decided that the old queen wouldn't hurt Hopekit, and gently nudged the kit towards Rabbittail, who guided the kit towards her belly, "There now little one, you are alright." Hopekit wiggled for a moment, and then suckled happily, before long, Ivykit stomped over, "What's going on?" She demanded rudely, Goldenpaw glared at her, "Hopekit is breathing on her own." Ivykits sister, Swallowkit, had stormed up beside Ivykit, and mewed, "So! It's not a big deal! We can breath to you know!" To prove her point, she took several deep breaths, before glaring at Goldenpaw, who hissed. "Yeah, well you weren't born with defective lungs!" Ivykit replied tartly, "She's right, we weren't born runts." They then, stomped off. Rabbittail shook her head, "Those two will be a real pawful for their mentors. Anyways, congratulations on keeping Hopekit alive through the night." Goldenpaw couldn't help smiling, "I need to go tell Featherbreeze!" Goldenpaw then dashed off.

"Featherbreeze, you won't believe it! I got Hopekit to breath on her own! It's great! StarClan took my threat seriously! Whoo hoo!" Goldenpaw had practically screeched. And Featherbreeze sighed, although Goldenpaw had no idea why, as she was only being happy. And maybe a little hyper. But not much! Goldenpaw mewed, "Why aren't you happy?" Featherbreeze looked up, "Oh, I am, I just need you to understand that it wasn't that StarClan were scared, they were simply kind, perhaps it was Firetails gift to you?" Goldenpaw rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah, whatever. I've met StarClan, and they don't seem to nice!" Featherbreeze snapped, "And they told me you were trying to hunt! You aren't allowed to do that Goldenpaw! For StarClan's sake Goldenpaw! Get that into the fluffy mass on your shoulders!" Goldenpaw growled sulkily. "Whatever!" And promptly stomped off to get food.

A while later Goldenpaw awoke from her nap to find a excited Dawnpaw bouncing on her, "I did my assessment! And Brambletail said I did fine! Isn't it great! I'll be a warrior before Sunhigh tomorrow!" Goldenpaw purred, "That's wonderful, Dawnpaw." Dawnpaw bounced some more, "I know! It's incredible! I'm going to be leader someday! And don't you forget it!" Goldenpaw frowned, "I don't think so Dawnpaw, you'd have to go through the next leader first... Because, just between you and me, Crowstar has one life left, so if you want that title, you need to get working." Dawnpaw's face fell instantly, "Aww... You've gotta be kidding!" Goldenpaw shook her head, "Nope." Goldenpaw sighed, "Ah well, I guess I'll have to settle for deputy." Goldenpaw meowed, "Alright, I'll catcha later, Dawnpaw." Dawnpaw nodded, "But keep in mind, next time you see me, I'll be Dawnfire!" Goldenpaw smirked, that had been Dawnpaw's favorite warrior name in their games as a kit, "I doubt you'll be able to choose!" Dawnpaw mewed playfully, "Whatever! Maybe you can't choose! But I will!" Goldenpaw called back, "Good luck with that!" Dawnpaw mewed, "Thanks!" Before dashing off.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join underneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

Goldenpaw heard Crowdstar's ragged yowl in the nursery next sunhigh, she stood and padded towards the Highledge to hear Crowstar beginning, "Brambletail, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

Brambletail nodded, "Yes, she is ready." Crowstar smiled crookedly, "I, Crowstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code. And I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Crowstar continued,

"Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Dawnpaw nodded, "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, Dawnpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Dawnheart. ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

Goldenpaw cheered with the rest, "Dawnheart, Dawnheart!" Before padding up to Dawnheart and meowing, "Congratulations Dawn_heart_" putting emphasis on the 'heart' as to rub in the fact that she wasn't Dawnfire. Dawnheart glared at her, "Look, I never got around to talking to him! Okay! Yeesh! Anyway... Tonight's my first night in the warriors den!" Crowstar meowed from behind them, "Dawnheart, don't forget you have a silent vigil tonight." Dawnheart sat down, "Oh right... Oh well, tomorrow is."

Goldenpaw snuggled up against Hopekit, wondering when the tiny kit would open her eyes. Just then, the kit's eyes flew open, they were a brilliant shade of green, and quite extraordinary. Goldenpaw let out a squeal of delight, "Oh Hopekit! Your eyes are beautiful!" Goldenpaw turned to face Rabbittail, "Look! Her eyes are open!"

Rabbittail smiled, "This is good, once kits open their eyes, they tend to survive after that point." Goldenpaw grinned, "Yes! I did it! I saved her! I defied StarClan!"

Rabbittail smiled, "Has it ever crossed your mind that it might have been StarClan's aid that brought Hopekit through this?"

Goldenpaw sighed, "So you're telling me that StarClan stayed up all night making Hopekit's lungs work, and that I didn't need too? Pfft! Yeah right!"

Rabbittail lashed her tail, "Goldenpaw! Show some respect to our ancestors!"

Goldenpaw hissed, "Whatever." Before stalking off.

Goldenpaw padded up to Featherbreeze, "Hopekit's eyes are open." She mewed, "May I rest?" Featherbreeze nodded, "Sure. But first, can you bring Pinepaw a piece of freshkill?"

Goldenpaw huffed, "Fine!" And stormed off,

Goldenpaw selected a plump squirrel and padded towards Pinepaw's den to deliver it to her.

"So, they've sent you to feed me, have they?"

Goldenpaw spun around to find herself, once again, head to head with Pinepaw, Goldenpaw dropped the squirrel and snarled, "Aren't you supposed to be in your prison? Pinepaw?"

Pinepaw huffed, "I guess... But I'm not hurting anyone. So it doesn't really matter."

Goldenpaw hissed, "You know, this conversation is keeping me from my nap..."

Pinepaw looked quite sheepish all of the sudden, "Oops. Sorry about that." Then, Pinepaw took the freshkill and padded back to her den.

'_Wow, that worked well._' Goldenpaw thought while padding towards the medicine cats den.

When Goldenpaw finally arrived, her path was blocked by Featherbreeze, who was looking quite grumpy indeed, Goldenpaw gulped, "Uh... Hi there Featherbreeze... How are you? I'm just going to take my nap now..."

Goldenpaw tried to walk around her mentor, but Featherbreeze simply got more in her way, "You ought not to treat your mentor, and medicine cat, with such disrespect."

Goldenpaw hung her head in shame, "I'm sorry Featherbreeze, I was in an awful mood... I'll try to keep my emotions from clouding my judgment, and I made a bad mistake..."

Featherbreeze sighed, "Alright Goldenpaw, go take your nap, but be back soon, don't think that you can avoid doing your chores by sleeping through them!"

Goldenpaw chortled, "Sure! Although... I feel like I could sleep for a moon!"

Featherbreeze called playfully, "Don't even try it!"

The tense feeling in the air had vanished, leaving nothing but contentment. And exhaustion for Goldenpaw. But as she curled up, she couldn't help but remembering the ominous prophecy, '_Dark and Light shall join together to drive the evil from this land. But beware of the gem of the Gathering Storms. All will seem lost. But in your darkest hour, the return of a warrior who lost his heart lost long ago, may lead you to the victory you seek!_' And what was the other thing that they said? '_Beware of a cat from the clan of Shadow_.' Could that possibly be referring to Pinepaw? She didn't seem evil... But still.. Finally, Goldenpaw fell into an uneasy sleep.

**Urgh! I really dislike this chapter, but I'm not doing real editing, just fixing typo's and errors. So, uh, sorry for the fails. Such as the whole 'Hopekit's eyes are green' thing, I hate that! I was lame a year ago, and I apologize for all the fails. But hopefully it'll get better (I haven't read this through in a LONG while o.o).**

**~littlesoul7 (though I'm unsure I want to take credit for this horror of a fanfic O.O) **


	4. The Ambush

Okay, well, here's the next chapter, I'm sure I missed some BIG grammatical errors (such as doing this: Goldenpaw sighed, "You are a slice of pie."), but I tried, I read through this whole stinky story -.- 

Anyways, I fixed all the errors I could see while reading it over, edited some scenes, and so on. I hope that some of it's endurable :)

Chapter two: _The Ambush_

Goldenpaw hissed in frustration, "Why do I have to pick you for ticks Pinepaw! You're being treated like a elder! Only it's even more unfair because you can pick yourself for fleas and ti-" Goldenpaw was interrupted by Pinepaw,

"ooh ooh! There's a REALLY big one on this-" Pinepaw wriggled her right shoulder, "Shoulder! 'Kay?" Feeling annoyed, Goldenpaw meowed,

"Were you listening at all? Whatsoever? Honestly! I feel like I'm getting no respect!"

Pinepaw snickered, "I'm giving you as much respect as I've ever given a ThunderClan cat!" Pinepaw sighed with relief as the tick on her shoulder was removed,

"Okay, it was a big one." Goldenpaw admitted reluctantly,

"And it was in a place that couldn't be reached. But still..." Pinepaw changed the subject to toms immediately after Goldenpaw's last remark,

"So, you have any toms that you particularly like?" Goldenpaw stiffened,

"You ought to know that I'm not allowed to choose a mate! I'm going to be a medicine cat!" Pinepaw snorted,

"Okay, so that means that you've never had even one thought about that? Pfft! Yeah right!" Goldenpaw admitted sheepishly, "Okay, so I've always had sort of a thing for Starlingpaw..." Pinepaw guffawed, "Starlingpaw?! That's the most ridiculous name I've ever heard! Really! Imagine if he became leader, he would be Starlingstar, and that's just _werid_!" Goldenpaw sighed, "It's almost as bad as a kit being named something like 'Starkit' I mean, really, It sounds cool at first, but that's like the queen saying 'my kit will never become leader, so I can name it whatever I want, it's not like it'll turn out to be Starstar! And the warrior will sound cool no matter what! Like, Starheart, or Starlight, or Starfire, or Starfur!' I mean, seriously! It would be ridiculous! I don't even know if that's allowed!" Pinepaw sighed. "You know, I believe most queens respect the stars too much for that..." Realizing that there was no use in continuing, Pinepaw changed the subject again, or, tried too, "So... What's your favorite type of fresh-" She was interrupted by Goldenpaw,

"Hang on! You never told me about the toms you would have as a mate!" Pinepaw grinned slyly,

"I never said that I would tell you!" Goldenpaw hissed,

"Whatever! You cheated! You made me think you would tell me in exchange for my secrets! Argh! You are so aggravating!"

Goldenpaw paused,

"Hold on... Why are you in ThunderClan territory anyways? What brought you here?" Pinepaw stiffened,

"Uhh.. Well, you could say that it was your clan that insisted on dragging me here. But you could also say that it was that piece of good for nothing fox-dung Fogpaw! He tried to kill me! He tried to kill his own sister! Can you believe it!" Goldenpaw cocked her head,

"Your littermate tried to kill you? Wow. That's no fun." Pinepaw snarled,

"It's not that simple, ThunderClan scum!" Goldenpaw backed off instantly. _What did I say? She can't possibly be mad at me for saying it's no fun to have a littermate try and kill you... _Pinepaw stood and glared at Goldenpaw,

"I'm feeling better now, just leave me alone!" Goldenpaw knew that she wasn't feeling any better, but left nonetheless, "Hey, Goldenpaw, wait up!" Goldenpaw turned to snarl at whatever cat was speaking to her, only to find that it was Starlingpaw,

"Oh.. Hi Starlingpaw, are you hurt or something?" Goldenpaw asked, feeling embarrassed for nearly clawing the young apprentices' ears off,

"Uhmm. No, I just wanted to say hi. I was wondering if you'd like to try hunting again?" Starlingpaw looked away quickly, Goldenpaw's ears shot up,

"Of course I want to! I betcha I can catch a mouse!" Starlingpaw grinned,

"Great! Meet you at Ancient Oak!" Starlingpaw then dashed off, leaving Goldenpaw in his dust, she mewed indignantly,

"Oh, and of course you can't wait for me! I'm too slow! Well! I'll show him! I'll catch a whole Squirrel!"

Goldenpaw padded towards the medicine cat den to ask Featherbreeze for permission to hunt with Starlingpaw.

Inside the den, there was no one, "Uhmm... Featherbreeze? Where are you?" Deciding that she should just go, she left the medicine cat den.

All of the sudden she was alone in a valley, blood seemed to blanket the vast amounts of grass, Goldenpaw heard the clap of thunder, and looked up. Two storms were approaching, Separated only by a thin line of sky, through it the sun shone through. But before she knew it, the sun was covered and the storms joined together, before long, seven cats, a golden one, a black one, a grey one, a tabby, a spotted one, a brown one, and a misty grey one, yowled in defiance, Goldenpaw looked down again to find that she was surrounded by cats, the one that seemed to be the leader was white with dark, amber eyes, "Does it feel good, Night? To be beaten to a pulp by the Tribe of Gathering Storms? All of your precious clans put together couldn't defeat me, even with the help of the Tribe of Rushing water you are nothing compared to I, Gem that Glows in the Dark! And my tribe is undefeatable! We shall claim this territory and your precious friends too!" Goldenpaw began to wail, _what's going on! Someone help me!_ Then, everything vanished,

"Goldenpaw! Goldenpaw! Are you okay?" Goldenpaw opened her eyes warily, "F-featherbreeze? Is that you?" Featherbreeze nodded,

"Are you okay? I could hear you wailing from the elders' den!"

Goldenpaw shook her head,

"A... A new prophecy! Remember when I took that nap right after Pinepaw arrived?" Featherbreeze nodded,

"Remember how I asked you if I could tell you something, but you were too busy?" Featherbreeze nodded again,

"Well, the thing I had wanted to tell you, was that two StarClan kits - Marigoldkit and Mintkit, had given me a prophecy! 'Dark and Light shall join together to drive the evil from this land. But beware of a gem from the Gathering Storms. Hope will fade and Despair will rule, all will seem lost. But in your darkest hour, the return of a warrior lost long ago, may lead you to the victory you seek!' It was freaky... And just now, I think I saw the future! There was another tribe - the Tribe of Gathering Storms, and their leader was a cat named 'Gem that Glows in the Dark' and she was pure evil! She said something about taking all the clans territory, and the Tribes territory! Oh! And there were seven cats! They looked so brave! But they were outnumbered by a lot! Oh! and the field I was in, it was covered in a blanket of blood! And two storms joined together and blotted out the sun! I'm scared, Featherbreeze... What do I do?"

Featherbreeze looked up at the darkening sky, "

You must tell Crowstar of this." Goldenpaw sighed,

"Right now? I sort of have other plans..." Featherbreeze replied scathingly,

"Are those plans more important than the fate of all the clans?" Goldenpaw shook her head, and Featherbreeze mewed dryly,

"I didn't think so. Now come on. We need to get there soon, Crowstar must be told of this." Goldenpaw sighed, "Alright, let's get this over with."

"This isn't good." Crowstar meowed, sounding exhausted,

"All of the clans are too weak to fight after that devastating leafbare. Even now, in the height of greenleaf, we still bear the marks of our past suffering, is StarClan trying to destroy us? Now that we're nearly recovered, StarClan sends us a prophecy that could very well destroy us! I think sometimes, that StarClan hates us, for many moons now, I've been trying to find a reason for StarClan to despise us so, and I've come to the conclusion, that we are no longer ThunderClan, I doubt you can find a cat in this clan, that is of pure ThunderClan heritage. We've all got some kittypet, loner, medicine cat, WindClan, RiverClan, or even ShadowClan, blood in us. Whereas the other clans tend to discard cats who have taken up such foolish ideas, like picking mates from cats other than the ones in ThunderClan... Perhaps our toms are unsatisfactory... I do not know the reason of this, but, I do know that it is far too true, Even I, am of Kittypet descendant, for as you know, I am related to the legendary Firestar. And although I revel in being related by blood to such a gifted leader, I cannot help but notice that I am one of the reasons StarClan detests us. But my time here will end soon, as I am sure you know, I have only one life left, and it too, shall be taking soon, I appreciate the fact that you told me, but you would do better to tell my Deputy, Greyfoot,"

Goldenpaw nodded, "Alright, thank you, Crowstar."

As they approached Greyfoot, Goldenpaw inquired to her mentor,

"Why is Crowstar to gloomy? Has he really lost the will to survive?"

Featherbreeze nodded sadly,

"If he hadn't, he may have had several more moons, but at the rate he's going, I'm beginning to wonder if he'll even be fit to go to the gathering two sunrises from now..." Goldenpaw looked up,

"So... He's really going that fast? He seems perfectly fit now... If a little depressed..." Featherbreeze sighed,

"He may seem fine now, but soon, he will join our ancestors in StarClan. I have seen other cats who have also lost the will to survive, none of them lived longer than a moon." Goldenpaw widened her eyes,

"No... It can't be true! That would mean that Dawnheart was the last warrior he'll ever make!" Featherbreeze nodded, sorrow clouding her eyes,

"I'm afraid so. But even though he will die, he will not leave us, not really."

Goldenpaw nodded,

"I know, but still... Why can't he stay with us, for real! Not just the StarClan version thing..." Featherbreeze ignored her and nudged her towards Greyfoot, "Go and tell her now." Goldenpaw nodded, "Alright."

Goldenpaw padded towards Greyfoot and meowed,

"Uhmm... Greyfoot? I need to tell you something... I already told Crowstar, but he told me to tell you instead... So, here goes; I was going to take a nap, so I did, then, I dreamt that there were two kits, and they told me that 'Dark and Light shall join together to drive the evil from this land. But beware of the Gem from the Gathering Storms. All will seem lost. But in your darkest hour, the return of a warrior may lead you to the victory you seek!.' And then, today, I was going to ask something, and all of the sudden, I was in a field blanketed by blood. And there were two evil looking clouds, and a small opening that the sun could shine through, and then the clouds covered it up, and seven cats appeared, and then a ton of cats appeared, and one named 'Gem that glows in the Dark' started meowing like crazy about some mumbo jumbo thing about taking over the clans territories and the tribes too! They were, like, so evil! But anyway, I think that we're in big trouble..."

Greyfoot nodded slowly.

"Yes, but why tell this to me? I'm not the leader, all I do is organize patrols really," Goldenpaw shook her head.

"Maybe so, but Crowstar has lost the will to live, and Featherbreeze told me that he only has a moon, at best."

Greyfoot lowered her head.

"I am sorry to hear that, Crowstar was a good leader. And we will all miss him."

Goldenpaw nodded, but decided to venture as far as to continue.

"Yes, but I am sure that you will make a wondrous leader, Greyfoot."

Greyfoot looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Goldenpaw."

Goldenpaw dipped her head,

"I am only speaking the truth." Greyfoot looked up and narrowed her eyes,

"I hear that ShadowClan fool again... I must go now, Goldenpaw, Thank you for telling me about your prophecy."

Goldenpaw dipped her head in respect and padded back to Featherbreeze,

"I did so great! Did ya see me Featherbreeze? I was all like 'you're gonna be a great leader, Greyfoot,' and she was like, 'thank you, Goldenpaw.' And I was so great!" Featherbreeze cuffed her over the ear, "Learn some humility Goldenpaw!"

Goldenpaw sighed, "Hmph, when I finally get something right, you scold me for bragging!" Featherbreeze stifled an amused purr, "I'm scolding you for being over arrogant!" Goldenpaw glowered, "It's not funny, Featherbreeze!"

Featherbreeze smiled, "Alright, well, I guess you can do what you want now."

Goldenpaw growled, "I can't! It's too dark! Argh! You are so annoying!"

Featherbreeze purred, and then padded off towards the medicine cats den.

Goldenpaw hissed in annoyance when Starlingpaw padded towards her, "Hey! Goldenpaw! You missed hunting!" Goldenpaw snapped,

"Why would I want to hunt, anyways?! You would just catch like, a ton of prey, and I wouldn't catch anything. My time is better spent elsewhere." And with that, Goldenpaw stomped off, leaving Starlingpaw staring at her in dismay.

_What a mouse-brain! He thinks that I'll go out and watch him show off! Not a chance! I can't believe him! _

Goldenpaw sighed, why was it so important for her to tell her leader whenever she gets a prophecy?

_Why can't I do my own thing...? Why do I have to follow Featherbreeze around... Why couldn't I have been a successful at being a warrior instead? I'm sick of being a medicine cat... Everyone else gets to choose, but me that is. _

Goldenpaw heard pawsteps and turned to see Featherbreeze padding up to her,

"I can tell you're angry at me for making me miss whatever you had planned with Starlingpaw."

Goldenpaw widened her eyes, "H-how did you know?" She stammered.

"Because, you snarled at him when he asked you something,"

Featherbreeze took on a more serious tone before meowing calmly,

"I think that now is a good time to remind you that Medicine cats are not to take mates." Goldenpaw hissed.

"Why not! I should be able too, since after all, I would've been a warrior! And I never agreed to making that sacrifice! You can't control me!" Then, without any other words, Goldenpaw ran.

Goldenpaw stopped running at the edge of the lake, there, she sat down, mumbling to herself resentfully.

"Who is she and what makes her think she can control me, they'd never exile a medicine cat apprentice! I'm free to do what I want!" Another voice spoke. "You're anything but free." Goldenpaw narrowed her eyes, and scented an overwhelming RiverClan scent, without turning, she hissed, "I think it would be wise for you to leave my territory..."

The cat purred. "Oh, really? I thought that we're allowed to be here, as long as we're within at least five tail lengths of the lake?"

Goldenpaw snarled. "So what! Get out of here! You RiverClan scum!"

The cat merely purred. "Why would I want to?" Goldenpaw thought for a moment, before replying.

"Because if you don't, I'll make sure it's mentioned at the next gathering..." The cat froze, and Goldenpaw could smell his unease. "Alright... You win, I'll leave. But first, tell me your name...?" Goldenpaw hissed softly. "Why would I want to?" The cat sighed.

"Very well. if you'll not give me yours, I shall give you mine, I am Hawkpaw, of RiverClan." Goldenpaw rolled her eyes.

"It's obvious you're a RiverClan cat, only they could be so arrogant, compared to you, I'm a modest cat with no self confidence." Hawkpaw meowed, "Whatever you say..." Before padding away.

As soon as Hawkpaw was gone, Featherbreeze appeared, and sat beside Goldenpaw. "What's wrong Goldenpaw?" Goldenpaw glowered. "Like you wanna know.."

Featherbreeze hissed.

"You're right! I don't want to know, I'm sick of your whining! You have it pretty good! Honestly! You don't have to obey a twolegs every whim, like kittypets! You don't have to feed yourself, like a loner or rogue does! You have it good!" Goldenpaw was taken aback, "I-I'm sorry... I was..." Featherbreeze snarled. "Not thinking! I know!" And with that, Featherbreeze promptly stormed off, leaving Goldenpaw to mutter to herself. "Yeesh, they should have named her Feathersnap, or Featherstorm, or Feather-rage! Seriously!" Goldenpaw sighed, turning unhappiness into rage wasn't working well, it was just upsetting her, _I need to rest... _Goldenpaw padded around, found a comfy spot on the ground, and promptly fell asleep.

"Time is growing short! Prepare for the final fight!" Goldenpaw opened her eyes to find herself at the bottom of a large stone, "Unite and prepare! Warn and gather! Prepare for the battle that will change everything!" Goldenpaw shook her head, "I don't understand! I can speak to all the clans within two sunrises! Why can't it wait!" The voice replied, "Clans alone will die without the help the Tribes! Seek their aid and come out ahead!" Goldenpaw frowned, "But... I don't know what you mean... How come we need their aid now? I mean... I haven't heard a mewl from this 'Gathering Storms'!" The voice paid no attention, "Seek them out, and perhaps all will not be lost!" Goldenpaw murmured, "I know one thing is lost... All my sleep!"

Goldenpaw's eyes flew open.

"Argh! Not again! I'm sick of these dreams! go and bother someone else for once!" Goldenpaw stood and surveyed the sky, it was still dark.

"How come all the other cats get prophecy-free dreams!" Goldenpaw sighed, she might as well go and tell Crowstar and Greyfoot. But just as she entered the forest again, something large barreled into her, knocking the breath out of her. Goldenpaw looked up to see a large, black tabby tom standing over her, his amber eyes were cold, and unforgiving. Goldenpaw willed herself to stay awake, but her throbbing head was telling her to sleep, and in the end, that was all she could do.


End file.
